Prophecy
in the midst of making a Prophecy]]A Prophecy is a prediction made by a Seer. It can be stored in a spun-glass objects usually referred to as Prophecy Records. Making a Prophecy The Seer starts reciting a Prophecy involuntarily. When the Seer is telling a Prophecy, he or she goes into a trance-like state and speaks in a strange voice. The Seer apparently does not remember making Prophecies. The only thing they appear to remember is that they suddenly became very tired. After the Prophecy is made, Seer has the feeling he/she dozed off for a little while. Known Prophecies by Sybill Trelawney Lord Voldemort and the one with the power to vanquish him Main Article: Prophecy involving Lord Voldemort and his Vanquisher The first prophecy was told to Albus Dumbledore in 1980, foretelling the birth of a boy who would be capable (though not assured) of defeating Lord Voldemort, that the Dark Lord himself will "mark him as his equal", and that either the boy or Voldemort will ultimately kill the other. This boy was Harry Potter. Harry was completely unaware of the Prophecy until Dumbledore told him about it after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Servant rejoining Master The second prophecy was made to Harry Potter in 1994, foretelling Peter Pettigrew's escape to his master. This was proven true when Pettigrew transformed from his rat animagus into his human self, 'unchaining' himself in a metaphorical sense. Ministry of Magic's records Main Article: Prophecy Record A Prophecy Record is a spun-glass, spherical object used to record a prophecy. The orbs contain swirling mist and are kept in the Department of Mysteries. Many of these were destroyed in the battle mentioned below. Battle of the Department of Mysteries Harry had a vision planted in his mind of Voldemort torturing Sirius Black in order to find the prophecy. This drove Harry, joined by Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna to the Ministry of Magic in order to save Sirius. They used Harry's dream to guide them to the Hall of Prophecies, which is where Ron found the Prophecy with Harry's name on it. It read: :S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D :Dark Lord :and (?)Harry Potter S.P.T are the initials of Sybill Patricia Trelawney, and A.P.W.B.D are the initials of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. A question mark (?) was placed on the prophecy because at that time, the identity of the boy who would defy Lord Voldemort was still not entirely certain. As Harry was the only person able to retrieve the Prophecy, the Death Eaters lay in wait until he had done so and then gave chase through the Department of Mysteries, attempting to take the Prophecy from him. It was eventually smashed when it fell from Neville's pocket. Behind the scenes *In the film version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, an echo of the prophecy, told by Sybill Trelawney, is heard while Harry is holding it. In the book, though, he hears it from Professor Dumbledore . *Also in the film; instead of the Prophecy breaking while Neville is holding it, it is broken when Lucius Malfoy is struck by Sirius Black in front of the Veil. Lucius attempts to catch the falling orb but fails, and it smashes on the rocks. *Also in the film, the prophecy concerning Harry and Lord Voldemort is shortened from that made in the book. *In the video game version of Order of the Phoenix, the prophecy is destroyed when Harry gives it to Sirius, who deliberately drops it. *In the film version of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, the wording of the prophecy related to Peter Pettigrew's escape and rejoining with Voldemort was changed. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' fr:Prophétie fi:Ennustus Category:Prophecies Category:Magic